


Through the Warehouse Doors

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Series: Scorpion Powers [2]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Government Secrets, Headaches, Hurt/Comfort, Light Crossover, Mind Wipes, Other - Freeform, Part 2 of Scorpion Powers, Team, gunfire, hynotism, past missions, warehouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: For the past week and a half, Cabe's been going a little nuts. He keeps hearing a woman screaming, and then the sound of gunfire-while watching the team coming up to greet him. Against his better judgement, he allows Toby to send him into a trance...where things get even weirder.





	Through the Warehouse Doors

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Scorpion OR The Avengers. 
> 
> -I've not watched Scorpion in a while, but this has been sitting in my hard drive, and it's been ages since I've posted, so I decided to go ahead and put it up, even though I'm not particularly happy with it.
> 
> -Kudos and Comments much appreciated and loved.

The noise in his head was making his hands shake again. Or maybe it was the emotions that came with unable to being able to do anything when hearing an imaginary woman screaming every time he entered the warehouse, followed by that of gunfire. 

Old weapons, too, from the sounds of it. 

It made no sense, and he hated that more than anything else.

Coffee didn't help, and sleeping afterwards only made it even more pronounced. He'd even gone through records, trying to find something about the events that he was hearing every day for the past week and a half since coming into the warehouse.

None of the others had caught onto the fact, and ever since Toby discovered he could read thoughts Happy had been keeping him entertained on that level much to the team's relief.

This time, though, when he entered through the warehouse doors it hit like a fucking hammer.

Sharp twisted words-words he couldn't quite make out

Bullets

Screaming, fire pain---

"CABE! CABE, WAKE UP!" 

He snapped awake, and blinked in surprise at finding himself on the floor of the warehouse, the team gathered around him. Toby looked annoyed, while the rest of the them looked concerned, and even worried. 

"What happened?" 

"You passed out. How long you been hearing things?" Toby asked him, direct as usual. Cabe frowned. 

"It's not...exactly..." He hedged, and the team glanced at each other. 

"I think we're missing something," Walter said, frowning. He looked confused, and Cabe thought the look seemed out of place. 

"We are," Happy said, exasperated. "Toby's reading Cabe's mind." 

"I'm not reading his mind, I'm just catching snippets," Toby corrected. "You know I've still not got a good grasp on this." He added, irritatedly. 

"It's fine," Happy said soothingly. Then turned right back to Cabe with a glare. "How come you didn't tell us whatever's bothering you?" 

"Because it doesn't make sense." Cabe said, without thinking. 

There was a momentary silence. 

"What doesn't make sense?" Walter asked, plaintively-almost whiningly. 

Cabe sighed, pulled himself up from the floor, and headed towards the kitchen to make some coffee. It seemed as though that this was going to take time in explaining.  
``

2:

"So you've been seeing a woman in trouble-"

"Hearing," Cabe corrected, sipping his coffee. He and the rest of the team-including Ralph, because it was a Saturday and Paige liked having him close-were gathered around in the kitchen area. It seemed rather as though it was the start of another case. 

Albiet, a weird and unusual case, but a case nonetheless.

"Hearing a woman in trouble, and you've no clue about what it means." Toby went on. "So, the only solution in figuring out what's rattling around in that big ol' brain of yours is simple..." He ignored Cabe's annoyed look. "I hypnotize you." 

For a moment there was silence. 

"That might work," Slyvester said thoughtfully. 

"You can't be serious. Hypnotizing? I thought, being scientists, you guys liked facts. Not hokum." Cabe protested. 

"Believe it or not, Toby's gifted in making us feel safe and comfortable enough to be hypnotized," Walter said, a little wryly. 

There was a long moment of silence. 

"When did Toby hypnotize you?" Ralph asked, sounding curious. 

"A bit before we became a team. He wanted to prove a point. I lost my favorite mug," Walter explained. 

"The mug that Toby drinks out of all the time? I wondered why it's one he likes so much," Happy commented, sounding pleased at figuring at least part of a mystery. 

"I don't like the idea of being hypnotized," Cabe said, scowling. 

"Big surprise," Sylvester muttered, moving towards the kitchen to get some coffee. 

"It's not going to hurt," Toby said, exasperated. "I'm a trained professional at this kind of thing, and if you really need to, we'll have a medic here just in case things go wrong." 

"Fine," Cabe said, startling all of them. "But I want Ralph out of here. I-have a hunch this isn't for kids." 

"Aw," Ralph complained, but he didn't seem all that upset about it. "Since I'm missing out on this mom, can I go to the bookstore and get some Captain America comics?" He asked, eagerly. 

She gave him a fond look.

"Yes, that's fine. In fact, why don't you and I both sit this one out? I'm fairly sure we won't be needed." She said. 

"You're always needed," Walter protested, and she stilled at that, and gave him a beautiful large smile.

"Thank you, Walter. Now, come on, squirt. Let's go to the comic book store." 

"Mind if I sit this one out and join them?" Sylvester asked, making Paige and Ralph pause. Cabe and Walter looked at one another. 

"Suit yourself," Walter said, and Cabe nodded agreement. 

"Cool! Come on, guys!" Sylvester said, and the three of them went out of the warehouse. 

Leaving Cabe alone with Walter, Happy, and Toby. 

A guy who was about to have him do something he never thought he'd agree to.   
``

3: 

 

"Okay, first I need to know what type of music you find soothing-that makes you relax when you're home, and want something to fill in the background noise," Toby said, as he went over to his old boombox. Hundreds of tapes were scattered around it, and Cabe shifted uncomfortably. 

"Promise you won't laugh," Cabe asked, and Walter smirked. 

"No promises." 

Cabe scowled at him, and turned to answer Toby. 

"The Eurythmetics." He said, and the three of them blinked. 

"Really?" Happy asked, surprised. "I thought you'd be more for, oh I don't know, Tears for Fears." 

"I like their music too," Cabe admitted. "But I grew up on the Eurythmetics-Sweet Dreams is especially a favorite. My mother really enjoyed it when that song came out," 

"Exactly how old are you?" Happy questioned, and Toby clapped his hands. 

"Got it!" He shoved a tape into the boombox, and the Eurythmetics were suddenly blasting out into the mostly empty warehouse. "Okay. Sit anywhere here you like. It can be a sofa, or even the floor. Wherever you feel comfortable." 

"Hokum," Cabe muttered, as he went to his favorite chair near the kitchen. "That's what this is-a bunch of hokum." 

They let him get settled, the rest of them selecting their own seats next to him, Toby sitting directly in front of Cabe. 

"Alright. Close your eyes."

Cabe slowly shut his eyes, his hands clenched on his knees, and obviously tense and uncomfortable at what was going on. Music pounded in the background, and Walter found himself unexpectedly liking the song. He noted that Happy's feet were tapping on the floor and Toby began speaking, 

"You were on the floor. Tell me why you were on the floor," 

"I was ducking bullets as I came in. A woman was screaming," Cabe muttered, eyes still shut. He could picture the warehouse around him. "She was screaming-shouting something..." 

And, as he was slowly talking about it, he found himself opening his eyes-

And falling back into the past.  
``

4: 

 

"We need to get them out of here," The redhead in black said sharply to Cabe, as she was throwing a knife at one of the men up in the rafters. "What the fuck are you doing out here?" 

"Saving your life," He responded, firing his gun at a man that was sneaking up on her from behind. 

"Thanks, but this isn't your fight." She snapped, throwing a knife towards him-it missed him, and slammed into the guy that had been sneaking up behind him as well.   
What was with all these guys being sneaky?

"Who are you?" She asked him. 

"I should be asking you that, but seeing as it's ladies first-" He slammed a fist into the guy's face that had come rushing up towards him. "I'm Special Agent Cabe Gallon with the FBI. We've been tracking suspicious activity here for weeks. You?"

"Special Agent Natalia Romanova, with SHIELD."

"Who the fuck is Shield?!" He responded, ducking as someone flung-was that a damn grenaide? Shit! 

Rolling over, the grenaide exploded, and for a moment he was disoriented and confused. But then Romanov came up to him, and offered him a hand up. 

"You wouldn't understand, plus I doubt you have the clearance level anyway." She told him, glancing about. She tapped on an earpiece that he hadn't ever noticed, tucked neatly behind her red hair. "Hawkeye, we good to go?"

There was a brief silence, and she responded with, 

"I'm fine-Hydra is taken out, and we've got this place cleared. There's an FBI friendly here, we'll have to wipe his memory of this later." 

"What?" Cabe asked, sharply. 

"You aren't cleared to know any of this. Besides, you knowing and helping us compromises you in the system. This is a favor to you. Trust me," 

"That's going to be a bit difficult, but for some odd reason I find myself doing just that." Cabe responded, scowling. 

And that was when a man dropped down from the twenty foot ceiling, with a bow strapped to his back. 

"Stand down, he's with me," Romanov snapped at him, as Cabe reached for his gun. He lowered it, staring at the guy with disbelief. 

"How the hell did you drop like that without breaking an ankle?" Cabe asked, and got a startled look. 

"Told you, he's a friendly." Romanov said wryly. "How long until they get here?" She asked him. 

"Five minutes, provided they don't get company. How long until that portal opens?" Hawkeye asked her. 

"Foster said it was going to be at least another ten." 

A white van came roaring into the warehouse, slamming the front area of it to pieces. Out came two women, and easily one of the tallest guys that Cabe had ever seen. 

"We've got to go!" A short burnette said anxiously. "We've got followers!" 

"Probably my guys-I called in reinforcements," Cabe offered. 

"Do your reinforcements come with flame throwers and bombs?" The tall guy asked staring at him with a frown. 

Cabe heaved a sigh. 

"No." 

"Then, let's get a move on. He coming with us?" The other woman with them asked. 

"Someone has to be around to explain all this mess," Cabe said, and Romanov let out a chuckle. 

"I like you. You know, I think you could be our equivelant of Coulson." 

"Who?" He asked, and they glanced at one another-just as a blue portal opened up in the middle of the warehouse. 

He couldn't help but stare. 

"You'll thank me for this later, Agent." Hawkeye said cheerfully, before something shot him in the arm. He glared, and then everything began to go fuzzy. 

The last thing he was aware of was the group jumping through the portal-

Men storming through the building-

And then...

Nothing.  
``

5: 

 

"We're back," Paige said, as Cabe blinked awake. "Ralph found some of the new Avengers comic books along with the Captain America-

"Hey, that's the tall guy that I saw," Cabe said, spotting the figure on the comic book. 

"You saw Captain America?!" Ralph squealed with excitement, bouncing up and down. 

"He's just a comic book character!" Paige protested. "How can this be possible?"

"There's a theory that each earth is parallel to one another, and we are just out of each other's focus." Sylvester offered, though he too was frowning. 

Toby was staring at him, as was Happy and Walter. 

"So Toby can read minds, I wind up visiting with half of the Avengers...what next?" Cabe asked, grumbling. 

"Maybe Sylvester can walk through walls?" Ralph asked with a grin.

"I highly doubt it," Sylvester responded. 

"So, this is the same warehouse where the, uh, Avengers came from?" Paige asked, glancing around. 

"Seems like it," Cabe said, nodding. 

"What happens if they come back?" Happy asked, frowning. 

"Then," Cabe said, hesitantly. "I guess we help them out." 

With that, it seemed, they were in agreement. Cabe sat with Ralph, looking over the comic books for anything familiar. Walter and the others discussed the possibility of alternate realities and the math required to open portals to them. 

All in all, it was another case solved.

==

 

End Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading. Ideas of the next part of the series would be most welcome if you have any suggestions!


End file.
